


Part of the Journey is the End

by capmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superfamily, do not read before watching endgame, please, seriously spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmarvel/pseuds/capmarvel
Summary: Superfamily!AU for Endgame.SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS: ENDGAME!!!THIS WORK CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. LIKE THE WHOLE PLOT KINDA.Description at the end of the work. Will update tags and warnings around 27/04 - US time, so it won't give anything away.





	Part of the Journey is the End

**LAST CHANCE TO TURN AWAY IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS: ENDGAME. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tony!”  
“I lost the kid. Our kid. Peter’s gone.”

  


* * *

  


“We need you, Tony.”  
“And I _needed_ you. Past tense. So that trumps what you need now. I said we’d lose, and you said we’d do that together. Well, we lost, and, where were you? I was in space, _alone_ , watching our kid die right in front of me.”

  


* * *

  


“Tony, please if we have shot at bringing him back, we gotta try.”  
“And if we make things worse? Lose what we have left?”

  


* * *

  


“I figured it out, Pepper, time travel.”  
“That’s amazing…and terrifying.”

  


* * *

  


“Turns out, resentment is corrosive and I hate it.”  
“Me too.”

  


* * *

  


"This is the fight of our lives, and we will win. Whatever it takes."  
"Whatever it takes."

  


* * *

  


“You trust me?”  
“I do.”

  


* * *

  


“Dad! You’ll never guess what happened! You remember when we were in space, and then I went to dust? Well, I must have passed out because when I woke up, you weren't there, but then Doctor Strange was there and said you guys needed us. Then he did that yellow sparkly thingy and-”  
“-I missed you, Pete.”

  


* * *

  


“Strange, you said one in fourteen million, we win. Is this the one?”  
“If I told you what was going to happen, it wouldn’t happen.”

  


* * *

  


“I am inevitable.”  
“And I…am Iron Man.”

  


* * *

  


“Dad! Can you hear me? We won, Dad! Dad, we won…”  
“Peter…”

  


* * *

  


“Steve…I’m sorry.”  
“Shh…it’s OK…we’re gonna be alright. You can rest now.”

  


* * *

  


“Dad…Dad, no…please. I'm sorry. Come back. Pops, we can rebuild the time machine, we can bring him back.”  
“Peter…I want him back as much as you do, but it just…it just doesn’t work like that.”

  


* * *

  


“Part of the journey is the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my version of what would have happened if Stony and Superfamily were part of Endgame. Told in key moments of dialogue. I'm relying on my memory from having seen the movie twice, so there's some dialogue which isn't entirely accurate. 
> 
> I'm still really torn up about the movie, which I loved but still cry about (almost 2 days later). I will probably do a fleshed out version of the end scene at a later date, once the movie is more widely available. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the work, or on Endgame more generally.


End file.
